Quiet Days
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behaviour Cooper/Mick preslash Mick doesn't need to be a profiler to know it's messed up.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- So let me just say that Sam Cooper is growing on me. And that I'm totally in love with Mick. So the last two eps with all their slashy goodness has just put me is squee mode and I had to write something. Now, this isnt the 'how they met' fic I wanted to write, but it's a start! And there are fics out there for the show but they're all Mick/Prophet and I can totally see that, but I think I'm in love with Mick/Cooper right now. :) Soooooo enjoy!

* * *

"You know," Gina quirks an eyebrow at him complete with smug little smile. "I believe you left in those clothes last night."

Mick winces and grips the straps of his bag just a little tighter and darts a glance at their teammate sitting across the room. Cooper for his part, with his mug clasped loosely in one hand and notebook held open in the other, doesn't glance up- apparently too engrossed in whatever it is that he's doing.

He swallows around a dry mouth and fights his way through a pounding head ache long enough to smirk wickedly.

"I don't kiss and tell." He winks.

Gina just rolls her eyes and laughs. Mick chances a quick glance but Cooper just sets his mug down and turns the page, reaching blindly for his pen to scribble down his latest thought.

"Do you at least remember her name?" She asks, like she already knows the answer to her own question.

"Of course." Mick sets his bag down and slides his coat off his shoulders, tossing it over a chair. "It was…Brenda. I think. Or maybe Tracey." _Sam_, he thinks. It was a lovely girl named _Sam_ that had only captured his interest once he had learned her name. He doesn't need to be a profiler to understand that was messed up.

"Very classy." Gina nods her head in Cooper's direction and quirks an eyebrow. Mick shrugs. Cooper usually has a sixth sense about his moods, knowing when he doesn't want to be bothered about his serial dating, if one wanted to call it that, and ignoring it to bother him anyways.

Part of him suspected that that was part of the reason he kept bringing home random women as often as he did.

He sneaks another quick glance at the other man and slides into the chair, tilting his head back, closing his eyes to Gina's suddenly knowing look.

"Have any of the others arrived yet?" He asks the ceiling.

"Nope," Gina replies, sounding like she wants to continue the previous conversation but allowing him to change the topic nonetheless. "It's a pretty quiet day."

"Marvellous." He hums and then allows himself to slide further down into the chair so that he's in danger of falling off and drifts.

A sound startles him out of his half asleep state sometime later and he blearily opens one eye, tilting his head and feeling where his neck has gone stiff, to find a cup of coffee sitting on the table before him and two, small ibuprofen pills.

His head is still pounding so he reaches out and pops the pills into his mouth and swallows them down with the coffee.

"Thanks." He murmurs and finally manages to peel both eyes open. Cooper just grins at him from across the table, leaning back in his chair, hands resting on his chest and studying Mick. Part of him wonders how long Cooper has been doing this as he watches Cooper watch him.

"Hey," Coop says suddenly. "Don't go out tonight."

Mick blinks and frowns lightly. "Is that an order?"

"No." Cooper shrugs easily. "It's an invitation to see a movie with me."

And even though he _knows_ Cooper can't mean it in the way that Mick wants him to, it doesn't stop his pulse from speeding up or keep him from straightening up in his chair before he can remember to control his body language. Cooper quirks an eyebrow at this, the hint of a smirk crossing his face.

"Sure." Mick clears his throat and tries to relax back into his chair. "Sounds great."

Cooper grins, stands and comes around the table to clap him on the shoulder. "I'm going to hit the gym." And Mick is sure that he's imagining the way Cooper's thumb rubs the bare skin of his neck before pulling away and heading out of the room.

But he definitely likes this fantasy world of his.


End file.
